


Advent calendar

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao has been religiously checking his Advent Calendar for the past sixteen days, resorting to his wushu techniques to fend off every band member and the occasional manager who wanted to eat the chocolate treat of the day, when he saw the seventeenth slot already open</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar

Tao has been religiously checking his Advent Calendar for the past sixteen days, resorting to his wushu techniques to fend off every band member and the occasional manager who wanted to eat the chocolate treat of the day, when he saw the seventeenth slot already open.  
Shit is about to go down.

\---  
“MINSEOK OPPA! I mean, GEGE!” resonates through the dorm, as the maknae barges back into the room he shares with the oldest member.

“Mwo?” Minseok mumbles, bleary-eyed as he has been woken up suddenly by a fuming Tao.

“You ate my calendar treat,” Tao all but snarls in barely constrained fury.

“Yah! Just because I like to eat doesn’t mean I was the one who stole your chocolate! I know better than do that, I value my life, thank you very much,” Minseok sniffs defensively.

Tao glares, waiting for him to falter, but it looks like the round cheeked hyung is telling the truth. Tao leaves the room without a word, being it an apology or anything, and ticks Minseok off his (limited) mental list of possible culprits; next is Yixing.

\---  
The first thing in Yixing’s line of sight is the end of a wushu stick.

“I hope for you you haven’t eaten my chocolate,” are the words coming from the other end. Following the length of the stick, Yixing is frozen in the spot by Tao’s murderous scowl.

“What chocolate?”

“Don’t play the oblivious card on me, ge,” Tao’s voice has turned icier, if possible.

It takes the dancer a while to remember, but finally, “Ah, the calendar!”

“Ah, the calendar!” the maknae mock-parrots.

“Wassa goin’ on,” Luhan slurs, woken up by the exchange between his two bandmates.

“Who. ate. my. chocolate. from. my. advent. calendar,” the words are barely understandable as Tao is hissing them.

Luhan doesn’t bother to muffle his groan and turns his back at the conversation, mentally praying for whoever the culprit is to make it out alive once Tao has put his claws on him. An ominous shadow is looming on him, though, making it rather impossible to fight the goosebumps and fall back asleep.

“Wasn’t me,” comes the drowsy ‒laced with a bit of fear and self preservation‒ defense of the second oldest member.

“Me neither!” Yixing echoes.

Tao leaves the room, muttering about bullying geges and stolen chocolates and ‘we’re all more generous around Christmas **(*)** , my ass’ and ‘we are one, we are EXO, my ass’.

\---  
Jongdae is sitting on his bed rubbing his eyes when Tao enters his and duizhang’s room without much of a knock.

“Who ate my chocolate,” is the accusation of a beyond disgruntled (the adjective isn’t even close to describe the real thing) maknae.

“Someone tired of living, I suppose,” Jongdae rebuts as he falls back on the mattress.

“What the hell was all that shouting about,” Wufan grumbles in a sleepy and deeper voice, as he throws his legs from under the comforter and sits to face Tao, mussing his hair in the process.

“Someone took the pleasure of opening today’s calendar slot and savor the treat away from me,” Tao replies, a bit tired of repeating the same thing and becoming even more irked by the whole situation.

Wufan is about to speak when, from the corner of the eye, he sees the singer widen his eyes as he insistently but discreetly keeps pointing at the corner of his mouth. Their experience with charades, namely at the China Love Big Concert show, should have taught Jongdae better than hope in the leader’s ability at catching on hints, but he has to thank his (or rather, duizhang’s) lucky star when Wufan finally understands and ushers the maknae out of their room.

“Tell you what, I think you sleepwalked and now don’t remember you already ate the chocolate. Now go get ready, Tao.”

“Ne,ne...” the maknae huffs. He's not even half way down the hallway when something registers in his brain.

Wait. Was that chocolate on the corner of Wufan’s mouth?

“DUIZHANG!”

Wufan narrowly manages to lock the door and lean against it for good measure.

“I’m sorry!” It’s just that today’s shape was the sledge and I’ve always loved those!”

**Author's Note:**

> -(*) sorry but I don’t know an english figure of speech (or whatever) similar to the italian “A Natale siamo tutti più buoni”, so I went with a kind of literal translation ^^;;  
> -I think the culprit is kind of predictable *sob*  
> -Just in case you haven't seen China Love Big Concert, here's a cut to Kris&Chen's [charade.](http://youtu.be/bfeErdyTbRQ?t=2m35s)


End file.
